Will it be Love?
by VampireAcademy - RoseDimitri
Summary: Set at the Academy. Rose and Lissa never ran away because Victor never turned evil. Enter Dimitri Belikov, Guardian sent from St Basils in Russia. Will Dimitri notice Rose from the beginning? Will Rose ever get to know the real Dimitri? Will their love blossom? Is rated T but M scenes will be marked! Read and Review 3
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Set at the Academy. Rose and Lissa never ran away because Victor never turned evil. Enter Dimitri Belikov, Guardian sent from St Basils in Russia. Will Dimitri notice Rose from the beginning? Will Rose ever get to know the real Dimitri? Will their love blossom? Read and Review 3**

**Chapter 1**

Dimitri POV

I sat up gasping for air, as pictures from my nightmare raced through my mind.

Red eyes, pale skin, sickly smiles.

These were the monsters that had murdered my best friend and charge, Ivan Zeklos. I blame myself everyday although deep down I know it wasn't my fault. He was murdered by the bloodthirsty strigoi when I was taking a few days off to visit my family. All I can think about is what would have happened if I was there to stop it. Could I have saved him? Would he still be here now, making jokes with me, laughing with me, just being here with me…?

I abolished all those thoughts from my head as I got up and started my day. Since Ivan died I had been working at St Basils Academy as a spare guard, until they could put me with another charge. I put on my usual guardian blacks after a quick shower, and headed out the door towards the headmistresses office. She had told me to come in this morning as she had something she wanted to tell me. As I walked I pondered what she was going to say. I racked my brain for anything I had done wrong and came up empty. I had no clue.

When I reached her office I knocked twice before hearing 'Enter'.

Izabella Vetrov was the somewhat scary but respectable principal of St Basils. She had long blond hair always wrapped in a tight bun on top of her head and was about 10 years older than me.

'Ah, Welcome Guardian Belikov, please take a seat.' She said as I entered the room. As I entered I noticed a folder sitting on her desk.

'I am pleased to announce that we have found a new charge for you to start guarding as soon as possible. Her name is Vasilisa Dragomir and she is the last member of the Dragomir clan, royal of course.'

As she said this I could vaguely remember the Dragomir line. From what I could recall, her parents and brother had died in a car crash when she was just a young girl, leaving her all alone. I immediately felt pity for this poor girl. As well as pity I felt confusion.

'Excuse me Principal Vetrov, but doesn't this girl live in America?' I asked confused.

'Ah yes, that is the other news I have to tell you. You are being reassigned to St Vladimirs Academy in Montana, where Princess Dragomir is currently attending her last year of school. Currently she does not have any guardians as she is safe behind the wards but we believe it is necessary to take precautions as she is the last one in her line. As she completes her last year of schooling you will be her sole guardian, but this year her best friend Rose Hathaway is also graduating and it is likely you will be guarding Vasilisa together. She and the princess are very close and it is rumoured that they have a bond, which means that they will almost certainly be paired after graduation.' She said in one long paragraph, pausing and allowing me time to think.

It was a lot to take in. Uprooting my life to move to America? Could I do that? Of course I could, they come first. But what was the situation with this Hathaway girl. I have of course heard of **the **Guardian Janine Hathaway. One of the best guardians out there, is it possible they are related? And what was this bond that Vetrov spoke about…?

Principal Vetrov just gave me little time to think before starting straight back up again.

'I know it's a lot to take in, but I was really hoping you accepted, as this is a great opportunity for your career. You are a very talented guardian Dimitri and I would hate to see those talents go to waste. When you're at St Vladimirs Academy you will be protected by the wards so you will not have to be on constant duty. Because of this, the Academy has told us that you will work shifts, patrolling the grounds and classes in the time that you are not guarding Lissa. So, Guardian Belikov, what do you say?' she asked flat out, barely giving me any time to weigh up the positives and negatives.

'Of course I accept Principal Vetrov.' I said, determined to fulfil my duty as a Guardian.

'Excellent,' she exclaimed, handing me the folder that I had seen on her desk.

I opened it and found a photo of Vasilisa Dragomir. She had long, straight blond hair, with jade green eyes that were quite beautiful. All together she seemed very proper and royal, but I could tell that she had a kind heart. On the next page it had all the basic information I would need to know about her.

Name: Vasilisa Dragomir

Age: 17

Eye Colour: Green

Hair Colour: Blond

Blood Line: The Dragomirs

Status: Royal

Breed: Moroi

Element: Classified

I found that I knew most of this information but it still helped to have it. I turned the page to find a detailed map of the grounds of St Vladimirs and a list of all the guardian posts and shifts I would be taking in my spare time. I turned the page again to find a list of staff at St Vladimirs. I made note of all the important ones, making sure to remember Elena Kirova, the headmistress, and Alberta Petrov, Head of guardians.

On and on the pages went, some listing things as little as cafeteria details, to things as important as the times of the shifts I would take when I arrived. Although I was a bit cautious I was also very excited and realised that this would be a good way to take my mind off Ivan. I was also very curious about this Rose Hathaway girl. She sounded very interesting.

That night I went home and started to pack, thinking of what my new life in America was going to be like. I thought about where I would stay, the friends that I would make, and the jobs that I would do. I went to bed that night my mind racing. Vetrov had booked me on the first flight out the next morning so I woke at 5:00am so that I would make it. I threw on some jeans and a tight fitting black t-shirt, as well as my duster which I wore everywhere. I packed a quick carry on back with a couple of westerns, and my IPod full of songs. Now I was ready for the 11 hour flight to Montana.

When I got to the airport I had a little time to kill after going through security so I decided to read more from the folder that Vetrov gave me. I settled back in my seat, waiting for my flight to be called while I read all about the princesses likes and dislikes. I learnt that she did not like to be called princess, so I would try my hardest to call her by her name, even though it wouldn't feel right for me. I also found out that she loved animals and that her and this Rose girl spent all their time together. As I read more about her personal life I found out that she had a boyfriend, Christian Ozera. I had heard about the Ozera line, and how his parents had turned strigoi willingly, and I could imagine the thoughts that some people had about this Ozera kid.

Finally my flight was called and stood up, stretching my legs for a quick walk, only to be back in a crammed seat on the plane. Great, eleven hours with my legs crammed, sitting in front of a screaming kid that kept kicking the back of my chair. Oh well, I thought as I settled back with one of my westerns, this was going to be a long ride.

Eventually the plane landed and I awoke from the nap I was having, and returned my seat to an upright position. The landing was always my favourite part of the plane ride as it took me back to when I was a child, and I went on plane flights with my mum, in which I would pretend that the landing was like a roller coaster ride to the ground. I smiled at that fond memory as I got off the plane and made my way to baggage claim. Once I got my one suitcase with my few possessions I noticed a sign held up saying my name and went over to introduce myself to the woman holding the sign.

'Hello,' I said politely, 'I am Guardian Dimitri Belikov.'

The woman looked at me before smiling and introducing herself back, as Alberta Petrov, head of the guardians. I remembered this name from the folder and shook her hand politely. On the way to the academy she questioned me about life in Russia, before informing me on a few things I needed to know about Princess Lissa and Rosemarie.

'Rosemarie is very protective of the princess,' she told me as she drove, 'she is also very dedicated and an excellent fighter, so don't underestimate her. She puts her heart into everything she does and is quickly surpassing everyone in her class, which is mostly full of males. We do not have many female Dhampirs at St Vladimirs as most left to either be a house mother, or in some unfortunate cases, left to become blood whores.' Alberta explained solemnly.

'Be warned though,' she continued, 'If you are to guard Lissa you will also be spending a lot of time with Rose, and Rose doesn't let people in that easily. She is very guarded, as her mother left her at the Academy when she was just 5 years old, meaning that she has had to fend for herself. If she eventually lets you in, take that trust and never lose it, because it is a hard thing to come by.'

I thought about all of this as Alberta pulled in to the school, passing the gates after verifying her position at the school. How was I going to gain Rose's trust?

'Oh, and one more thing,' Alberta added, 'Rose is a very beautiful woman, and if anyone at all hurts her, it is your job to protect not only the Princess, but Rose as well.'

Beautiful? Somehow I struggled to picture Rose, and what she would be like but I pushed that aside. I would protect her no matter what. I surprised myself with my protectiveness over a girl that I had never met before. I felt like I already knew her in a way. While I was deep in thought I almost didn't notice that we had come to a stop and Alberta was getting out of the car.

I quickly got out too, and Alberta told me that the princess and Rose would be in the dining hall right now, eating lunch, as it was in the middle of the Moroi day. We walked towards the dining hall and for some reason I was a little nervous about meeting Rose and the Princess. As we walked through the hall I noticed the stares of all the students around me and the whispers that accompanied them.

Alberta came to a stop and introduced me to the princess, but I could barely pay attention to her when the most beautiful creature I had ever seen was standing next to her. She had long dark wavy hair, coming down to her waist, and these deep chocolate brown eyes that just made me get lost in her gaze. She also had the most perfect lips I had ever seen in my life, not to mention her body. I could hardly rip my eyes away from her perfect figure but I did, just in time to introduce myself to the princess.

'Hello Princess,' I greeted, aware of my Russian accent shining through, 'My name is Dimitri Belikov and I have come from the Academy in Russia to become your guardian.'

She greeted me back politely.

'Hello Guardian Belikov it is very nice to meet you. Please call me Lissa. This is my best friend and future Guardian Rose Hathaway,' she said, introducing the exotic beauty standing next to her. I could hardly believe that this beautiful girl was 'the' Rose Hathaway that everyone had been talking about.

'Hello Rose,' I greeted, trying to keep my guardian mask in place, 'It is a pleasure meeting you.'

She stared back at me, almost as if she was trying to figure me out. Her dark brown eyes studied me, her brain turning until finally she stuck her hand out.

'Rose Hathaway,' she said in a perfect voice, 'nice to meet you too.'

I tried to find a hint of what she was feeling from her eyes but it seemed as though she had perfected her mask as I had. I wondered what she thought of me, if she found me attractive. I knew that I had certain features that made women swoon, including my dark brown hair that reached my shoulders, currently tied in a small pony tail at the nape of my neck, and my tall figure, which came from many years of working out.

Wait. What was I talking about? This girl is only 17, I'm not allowed to be thinking these thoughts about her. I quickly chastised myself and focused back on what Alberta was saying about the Princesses' classes, letting my eyes occasionally flicker to Rose, studying her expression carefully.

Finally the introduction was over, and Alberta let Rose and the princess go, before showing me to my room. It was in the guardian quarters, and was a nice room with a single bed, toilet, mini fridge and small kitchen space. She then left to attend to some guardian business, leaving me alone with nothing but my thoughts to keep me company.

I unpacked my things into the cupboards and threw on some training clothes, thinking I would hit the gym. I pulled out my map and studied it, before leaving my room and making my way down. Before I entered I could hear someone inside and I looked through the glass doors to find Rose, in front of a punching bag, punching as if her life depended on it. I took this chance to study her more freely; the curve of her neck, her flat stomach, her perfect legs. Again I chastised myself. I was not here to ogle at underage students. I was here to do my duty. Suddenly I wondered why she was here, shouldn't she be in class? I entered and as soon as the doors shut behind me Rose stopped and faced me.

'Shouldn't you be in class' I asked her, aware of the slight smile that threatened my lips.

'Pre-calculus? I don't think so, the only thing more boring than that class in watching grass grow, and even that is a very tight race.' She replied, a slight smirk playing on her lips. 'Are you going to report me?'

I thought about it for a split second before deciding.

'I'll tell you what. I'll spar with you, and if you beat me, I won't do you in, but if I win, you have to go back to calculus.' I explained. I saw her thinking about this before accepting my offer.

'Fine, but don't go blaming me when you are critically injured and lying in hospital, moaning in pain.'

Huh, she was cocky. Too cocky for her own good.

We got into the ring and started circling each other. She was on attack while I was on defence. She threw her right fist at me but I blocked. Then her left, but I blocked again. She continued like this for a while before realising that she needed to change her tactic. She attacked again with her right fist and before I could block it, attacked me with a roundhouse kick, connecting with the side of my face. I decided to change it up and decided to go on offence. With years of experience I quickly swept my leg under her feet, which landed her on the ground. Then in pinned her down, about to put my hands on her chest when she leaned in very close to me, her breasts pressed my against my chest and put her mouth to my ear before whispering.

'Rule number one, _don't get distracted._' Before quickly flipping me over and putting her hands over my heart.

'Dead.' She pronounced before jumping off me and walking out of the gym. I watched her go, still lying on the floor, wondering what had just happened. I made my way back to my room and read my western for a bit before deciding on an early night. As I lay in bed, trying to fall asleep, I thought about Rose. Every little detail that I shouldn't have noticed; the way her brows furrow when she thinks, her fierceness as she fights. I was such an idiot. How could this have happened? I had only known her for less than a day and I was already hooked. I decided that after today I would be nothing but professional to her, never revealing my true emotions.

It was the only way.

**So guys, what did you think? Should I continue? **

**Next chapter is in Rose's POV!**

**But I will only upload if I get reviews :) YAY **

**Anyways love you all 3 **

**Next UD soon!**

**-Nat xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys here it is – CHAPTER 2! Yay! I had a bit of writers block at the start but then I got over it and produced this chapter! Don't forget to review and tell me if you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Rose. Not Dimitri.**

**Chapter 2**

Rose POV

_I lay on the beach, watching the waves crash into the shore as a hunky surfer rubbed sun tan lotion all over my back, going lower and lower until he reached-_

Beep Beep Beep

Dammit. My stupid alarm awoke me from my fabulous dream about the place I wished I was right now. Don't get me wrong, I love my life. I have lived at St Vladimirs Academy ever since I was 5 years old, with my best friend Lissa- Or as some call her, Princess Vasilisa last in the Dragomir blood line.

We had been best friends ever since kindergarten when I had chucked a book at my teacher, calling her a fascist bastard because she made me spell my name. Lissa and I had been joined at the hip since then. Slowly I got out of bed and made my way to the bathroom, blasting the hot water on in the shower and getting in. It was about 7 in the morning (evening human time) and classes didn't start till 8, so I had just enough time to get ready and grab some breakfast before going to my first class. I quickly washed my hair and body before wrapping a towel around myself and picking out an outfit for the day. I decided on a simple outfit that complimented me perfectly and settled on some tight black skinny jeans and a white shirt which I unbuttoned a bit so that you could see my perfectly defined breasts and perfect figure. I then threw on some black combat boots and a leather jacket and blow dried my hair in waves, so that it fell perfectly down my back **(A.N: Outfit on Profile). **I quickly put on some makeup, just some eye shadow and a bit of concealer and ran down to breakfast.

As I walked through the halls I heard a lot of 'Hey Rose', and 'Looking Good Rose', which I just smiled at as I continued to make my way through the halls. I guess you could say I was popular. All the guys wanted me and all the girls wanted to be me, cliché, but true. I dominated my combat classes and everyone knew not to mess with me. Or Lissa.

Speaking of Lissa, I entered the dining hall to see her waving at me, beckoning me over to the table. With her sat her boyfriend Christian Ozera. I guess it was kind of a shock to everyone when Lissa and Christian starting dating. They were such polar opposites, the schools dangerous bad boy and the royal princess. It was a scandal. Even I was surprised when they got together, and I guess in a way a little jealous that all her attention would not be focused on me, but I quickly pushed that aside when I saw how happy he made her.

Christian and I's relationship… Well it's sort of a Love/Hate relationship. I put up with him for Lissa's sake and vice versa. But I guess once you got to know him he wasn't that bad, everyone just judged him because his parents had turned Strigoi by choice, and everyone expected him to follow suit. I didn't believe that. Christian was anything but a strigoi.

I grabbed a couple of donuts before sitting down with my friends, everyone was there. Mason Ashford, who I knew had a crush on me, but I couldn't see him as anything more than a good friend. Eddie Castile, who was dating Mia Rinaldi, another good friend of mine, and even Adrian was there.

Oh Adrian… beautiful of course with his piercing green eyes. Every day he tried to get me into bed with him and every day I brushed him off. Maybe if he wasn't such a womaniser I would go out with him. Nah, probably not.

I chatted with my friends for a while, scoffing down my donuts quickly, until I headed off to my first class. Seriously I swear time pretty much stopped in the classes I didn't like but somehow I managed to make it through. Finally it was time for lunch and I was starving, like I always was. I went and met up with Lissa, quickly going to the feeders with her before heading into the cafeteria again for lunch.

As we sat there I noticed that everyone's attention suddenly turned to the doors and in entered the most beautiful man I had ever seen in my life. He had shoulder length dark brown hair that was tied in a ponytail at the nape of his neck, a few loose strands framing his face, and deep brown eyes that you could get lost in. Oh god he was coming this way!

He stopped at our table and I could see his eyes quickly scan my body, a hint of lust clouding them before he put his perfected mask back into place.

'Hello Princess,' he greeted, and I noticed a slight Russian accent coming through, 'My name is Dimitri Belikov and I have come from the Academy in Russia to become your guardian.'

Lissa gave him the once over and greeted him back in that polite way she always does.

'Hello Guardian Belikov it is very nice to meet you. Please call me Lissa. This is my best friend and future Guardian Rose Hathaway,' she said, introducing me to the god standing in front of me. I could see the look of surprise register in his face, clearly he knew who I was and I wasn't what he expected.

'Hello Rose,' he greeted, and the way the r rolled off his tongue made me swoon but I tried to keep my mask in place so he couldn't see how affected I was by him, 'It is a pleasure meeting you.'

I just stared at him for a moment, studying him and finally decided to introduce myself properly.

'Rose Hathaway,' I said as I stuck out my hand, 'nice to meet you too.'

Alberta continued to talk to Lissa for a while, referring to Dimitri every second sentence. Apparently, Dimitri was going to be Lissa's guardian while still at St Vladimirs, as she needed extra protection due to the fact that she was the last in her blood line. He was going to continue to guard her until she graduated, by which time I would almost definitely join him and we would guard her together. I was almost ecstatic about the fact that he would be around for a while.

Finally Alberta stopped talking and dismissed us, Dimitri heading up to his room and Lissa heading off to class. Me? I had Pre-calculus, ugh, so I was just going to skip it and head to the gym. I quickly ran back to my room to change, throwing on my training bra and shorts before heading down to the gym to work out. I got there and started training, immediately doing some warm up exercises before heading over to the punching bag. About 10 minutes into my training I became aware of someone watching me, and that's when I heard the door open so I stopped and turned around to face my intruder. It was none other than Dimitri Belikov, the God.

'Shouldn't you be in class' he asked me, and I could see he was amusedbut trying to hide it.

'Pre-calculus? I don't think so, the only thing more boring than that class in watching grass grow, and even that is a very tight race.' I replied, a slight smirk playing on my lips. 'Are you going to report me?'

I could see him thinking about it before deciding.

'I'll tell you what. I'll spar with you, and if you beat me, I won't do you in, but if I win, you have to go back to calculus.' He explained and I barely had to think about this before accepting.

'Fine, but don't go blaming me when you are critically injured and lying in hospital, moaning in pain.' I told him and headed to the ring, getting into the proper stance.

Immediately we started circling each other. I was on attack, while he was on defence. I threw my right fist at him but he blocked. Then my left, but he blocked again. I continued like this for a while before realising that I needed to do something a bit different and with that in mind I started fighting differently. I attacked again with my right fist and before he could block it, I attacked him with a roundhouse kick, connecting with the side of his face. I felt bad because it looked kind of painful and I could tell that he was sick of defending. He decided to go on offense and swept him legs under my feet faster than I could even register what was about to happen. I landed on the ground and he pinned me down. I had to think quickly and came up with an idea. Just before he was about to "stake" me I leaned in very close to him, and pressed my breasts against his chest, putting my mouth to his ear before whispering…

'Rule number one, _don't get distracted._' Then I quickly flipping him over and put my hands over his heart.

'Dead.' I pronounced proudly before jumping off Dimitri and walking out of the gym. I felt amazing, my body still tingling from the contact.

Oh yes… this was going to be very interesting.

**Ok guys what did you think? This is only my second chapter so I need some feedback so I know if I should continue! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**- Nat xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter… YAY**

**Ok I'm not going to do a boring A/N just read…**

**Rose POV**

After my first encounter with Dimitri I knew that the rest of the school year was going to be very interesting…

After sparring with him I headed back to my room to freshen up and hide until class was over. I got undressed and headed into the shower, the Russian god still on my mind. I couldn't get his beautiful face out of my head. This was bad. Rose Hathaway wasn't sappy. She didn't get love-struck. Yet here I was thinking about a guy in a way that I didn't even think was possible. And even worse, he was a guardian. Wow, nice going Rose.

After I was sure that classes had ended I headed off to find Lissa. I quickly snuck a peak and found out she was in the common room with Christian. When I got there I saw that Mason and Eddie were there too, playing pool. I absolutely loved pool. I ran over to join them.

'Hey guys, care to make this a little competition?' I asked them, smirking.

'Sure Rose,' Eddie replied, 'what did you have in mind?'

'How about two on one. If I win, then I get to dare you but if you win then you can dare me!' I replied, already excited.

They both seemed pretty enthusiastic so we started the game. About half way through I felt his presence. It was almost like we were connected. I looked up and saw him watching me, and a plan started formulating in my mind. I decided to see if he was as affected by me as I was by him.

I was so glad I had changed after our sparring and looked down to check what I was wearing. Perfect. I had changed into a loose singlet top with a deep neckline and short denim shorts that rode up when I bent over. When it was my turn during the game I looked him in the eye to make sure he was watching me and then I bent down, facing him, and gave him a good look down my shirt, hitting the ball and sinking it. I snuck a peek at him and saw him gulp.

The next shot I took, I positioned myself so that he was staring straight at my ass, and then bent over. I could almost hear him breathing heavily when I hit the ball again. I continued like this for a few more shots before seeing him walk out of the room. I wasn't sure what I was trying to prove… maybe that I could get him if I wanted? But the more I thought, I realised that it was more than that. I wanted to get him to notice me, maybe to like me…? But wait what was I even thinking… god I was so confused.

I pushed Dimitri from my mind and decided to just relax and have some fun, finishing the game. I won quickly after, and Mason, Eddie and I went to sit with Christian and Lissa.

'Don't think I've forgotten about your bet.' I said to Mason and Eddie, smirking evilly, already formulating a plan.

Mason and Eddie groaned.

'All right, I dare you both to strip naked, and run around the campus telling everyone that you are madly in love.'

Eddie and Mason looked at me like I was insane.

'I'm serious. Now!' I exclaimed and they both jumped and decided to take me seriously. They both stripped down to their underwear and running out the door. I quickly followed them with my camera, recording everything.

We spent the rest of the afternoon laughing about it and just hanging out. It felt good to just hang out with friends but throughout the afternoon there was this one thought lingering at the back of my mind. Why did he walk out?

**Dimitri POV**

After sparring with Rose I decided I needed to clear my head. I went back to my room and took a quick shower, throwing on my guardian blacks and just lying on my bed. I took out one of my western novels, the perfect thing to help me relax. Even though I was supposed to be clearing my mind my thoughts kept coming back to her. Rose. I was going to drive myself crazy. Clearly this reading thing wasn't working so I decided to take up an early shift and guard the common rooms.

I walked over to the common rooms, standing in the corner, monitoring every move with a single glance. I noted the Princess sitting with the Ozera kid on the couches. I noted a couple of boys who looked familiar playing pool. And then I saw her. Great. Just my luck. I come here to try and get away from her but I just can't catch a break. She looks breathtaking as usual, dressed in these short denim shorts that make my pants a lot tighter than they should be when I'm looking at a 17 year old girl. I mentally chastised myself.

I saw Rose make her way over to the two boys playing pool. It looked like they were having a conversation and the next thing I know Rose has joined in the pool game. It looked like they were playing two against one.

About half way through the game I saw her notice me. Her head shot up and our eyes met. I could almost see the plan formulating in her mind. The next thing I know it's her turn again but there is something different this time. She lines up to take her shot and I can't help but notice her position. She is bent over the pool table, giving me a clear view down her shirt at her perfect breasts. I gasp inaudibly. I try to ignore her, but my eyes keep watching her, never letting her out of my sight. The next shot she plays she has her back to me but when she bends over I almost have a heart attack.

Her ass is squeezed so tight in those shorts it is too much for me. I need to get out of here before I do something I'll regret. I walk out of there, trying to figure out what I'm going to do for the next year. Well this should be fun.

**Ok guys what did you think? It was a little short but I liked writing this chapter. I don't really know if people are liking this story so please review and tell me what you liked or disliked… I can take constructive criticism. **

**Anyways just review cause it gives me motivation 3 Hope you enjoy it so far**

**Nat xxx**


End file.
